


Контролируемый ущерб

by Leytenator



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bloodplay, Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Они ебались. (c) В основном в мозг. Еще разок вырезали трупу почку.АУ, ООС, мат, бладплей, смерть второстепенного персонажа; автор дрочил на гая ричи; очень условные штаты очень условной америки.





	Контролируемый ущерб

Парень стоял в глубине подворотни. Курил, подперев лопатками стену — одна нога полусогнута, голова опущена, светлые вьющиеся волосы падают на лицо. Дым растворялся в неярком свете фонаря, кричаще-пестрая рубаха притягивала взгляд, на запястье поблескивали тусклым золотом часы — наверняка какая-нибудь дешевая подделка. Странно, но сам парень не выглядел дешево или пошло, хотя весь его вид напоминал о затертом порно нулевых. Сцена целиком походила скорее на журнальный разворот, рекламный билборд, бьющий по глазам, когда слишком резко выруливаешь на шоссе. На худой конец, обложку бульварного романа, неумело маскирующегося под нуар. Ло сам не знал, что подтолкнуло его вперед: эта постановочность картинки или собственное любопытство. Или то, что Шачи чересчур красочно расписывал ему красоты этого квартала — не для пидорасов, а для тех, кто ищет развлечений не вполне законных, — чтобы уходить, так никого и не сняв.  
Мигающая огнями баров и клубов улица сжалась до узкого, плохо освещенного коридора. Парень в его конце был высоким и, вроде, не уродом — ну, не считая любви к картинным позам. Почему бы и нет, подумал Ло, не присматривать же для траха кого-нибудь из трепливых однокурсников: в последнее время вырваться с дежурств почти не удавалось.  
Он никогда не стеснялся ни собственных желаний, ни в выборе выражений. И не питал иллюзий насчет своих особенных потребностей. Впрочем, после пары провальных попыток Ло перестал предлагать что-то по-настоящему жесткое даже редким постоянным партнерам. Это означало полностью довериться и было, наверное, самой большой пошлостью из возможных. Искать кого-то подходящего в сети казалось тупым. На фото будет спортивный мужик под сорок, а в реальности — кто угодно. Неудачное знакомство в баре можно пережить относительно легко, неудачный вызов домой — не очень. Ло хотел сразу видеть, что получает за свои деньги, которых было не так уж и много.  
Он не спеша приблизился к курящему; стало заметно, насколько тот хорошо сложен. Еще — насколько напряжен.  
Тот никак не отреагировал на появление Ло; стоял, крепко сжав сигарету между пальцами, и уже не курил — просто пялился в стену напротив застывшим взглядом.  
В спину долетала музыка с редкими порывами ветра.  
— Плохой вечер? — спросил Ло, сам не зная зачем, и, тут же одернув себя, быстро исправился: — Работаешь?  
Парень перевел на него взгляд — отсутствующий, мутный. «Обдолбыш», — подумал Ло не без сожаления: тот был хорош. Явно старше самого Ло, широкоплечий, растрепанный. Даже совсем уж пидорского вида белые джинсы и рубашка в сердечки его не портили: узор был слишком похож на кровавые кляксы. Ло нравилось.  
Он вообще поймал себя на мысли: ему настолько нравится смотреть на странного парня, что он готов выгрести из карманов всю наличку и предложить потрахаться прямо тут, в грязной подворотне. Но тот открыл рот и хрипло спросил:  
— Телефон не одолжишь?  
Ло моргнул и вдруг понял: одна из клякс была не нарисованной.  
— Блядь, — с чувством выдохнул он и отступил на шаг. Парень прикрыл глаза, сигарета упала на землю, и Ло ощутил, как вечер стремительно портится. — Кто тебя? Клиент?  
— Вроде того, — проговорил парень, по-прежнему не глядя на Ло. — Не волнуйся, его сейчас нет поблизости.  
— Я вызову скорую, только скажи нашим, что это было ограбление, — посоветовал Ло, доставая из кармана телефон, и парень тихо рассмеялся.  
— Ты врач?  
— Интерн, — недовольно буркнул Ло, сам не зная, зачем откровенничает. — И не хочу стать твоим персональным патанатомом.  
— Не надо скорую, — парень покачал головой и наконец открыл глаза, протянул руку — широкая ладонь с тонким шрамом на тыльной стороне, убегающим под манжет рубашки. — Один звонок и все. Извини. Я заплачу, сколько скажешь.  
«Блядь, блядь, это должны были быть мои слова, ты, кретин!» — мысленно взвыл Ло, все больше злясь на абсурдность происходящего.  
Он поджал губы и полез в другой карман: слава богу, там еще оставалась сим-карта, с которой он высылал сраному Дону милые снимки из морга. Потому что не надо было добавлять Ло в черный список... Черт с ним. Дон в прошлом. Будущее куда интереснее.  
Ло поменял сим-карты — не идиот же он палить первому встречному свой номер, — и сунул парню телефон. Тот благодарно кивнул. И медленно пополз по стенке на землю.  
Ло чертыхнулся, быстро огляделся по сторонам и присел, расстегнул дурацкую рубашку, развел полы в стороны и присвистнул.  
Рана была не смертельная — явно метили под ребро, а попали в него, поэтому крови было не много. Зато, судя по наливающимся кровоподтекам, парень успел хорошо посопротивляться. А до этого — весело пожить.  
Шрамы расчерчивали светлую кожу кривыми, грубыми полосами. Ло заметил пару старых следов от огнестрела и еще раз обрадовался своей сообразительности, подсказавшей поменять симку. Ну и во что он влез?  
Парень бросил на него короткий, слишком цепкий и внимательный для крепко избитого взгляд и начал набирать номер. Потом нахмурился, стер и набрал другой.  
— Да? — послышалось из динамика, и Ло вспомнил, что забыл убавить громкость с последнего разговора в грохочущей подземке.  
— Ты отслеживаешь звонок? Пришли машину.  
В трубке раздался смешок.  
— Может, мне засовывать маячок тебе в зад перед каждым выходом из дома?  
— Язык себе лучше засунь, — недовольно ответил парень, и трубка снова рассмеялась:  
— Нет, мой язык мне еще пригодится, Роси. Как и тебе.  
Роси нажал на «отбой», вскинул глаза, и Ло досадливо отвернулся.  
У всех было офигенно с личной жизнью, даже у мужиков-проституток. Только не у него.  
— Спасибо, — негромко сказал Роси и протянул телефон. — Сим-карту лучше выброси, ладно?  
— Что, сутенер ревнивый? — буркнул Ло, поднимаясь на ноги.  
Роси посмотрел на него растерянно и фыркнул.  
— Ага. Постой, я же обещал дать тебе денег... — Он вытащил из заднего кармана джинсов сложенную вдвое пачку купюр и, не пересчитывая, сунул в руки Ло. — Бери, бери, ты меня очень выручил. А теперь уходи, тебе не стоит здесь оставаться. И вообще гулять в этом районе по ночам, тут опасно.  
— Оно и видно, — хмыкнул Ло, пряча деньги в карман.  
Он окинул сидящего на земле Роси тоскливым взглядом и наконец заставил себя развернуться и уйти — хотя больше всего хотелось сесть рядом и положить ладонь на исполосованный шрамами поджарый живот, почувствовать, как сокращаются под ней мышцы. Потом ткнуть пальцем в рану, чтобы этот белобрысый урод скорчился и перестал смотреть на него как на случайно забредшего в дурной квартал ботаника. Потом прижаться к ней губами.  
Ло добрел до метро, вытащил из телефона симку и выбросил на рельсы. Вагон был пустой, и Ло, не таясь, достал из кармана толстую пачку купюр — наверняка же должно теперь хватить на нормального хастлера без свежего ножевого. И невыносимо внимательных темных глаз. Линзы, наверное. Или крашеные волосы, слишком уж странным было сочетание...  
Ло развернул пачку, и на пол выпала затесавшаяся между банкнотами карта. Ло подобрал ее и уставился на кричаще-розового цвета пластик. «Клуб «Фламинго», членская карта №002».  
Перевернул в поисках адреса и вздрогнул: вместо него на обороте было написано: «Добро пожаловать в страну любви и страсти». 

***  
— Я хочу отдать карту владельцу.  
Бармен невозмутимо закончил смешивать коктейль для сидящей рядом с Ло дамочки преклонных лет, щедро увешанной разноцветными бусами, будто рождественская елка. Поправил немного криво сидящие на голове круглые очки на широкой резинке — такие скорее мог бы носить сварщик, чем мотоциклист, — и кивком подозвал официантку, рослую и крупную девицу. На ней чертовски неуместно смотрелись короткая пышная юбка и передник.  
Здесь все выглядело неуместно и странно, но особенно — сам Ло. Ему потребовалась неделя, чтобы узнать адрес закрытого клуба, не выдававшийся никакими поисковиками. Помог Шачи — тот всегда помогал, особенно после задушевного разговора с методичным перечислением всех сухожилий, которые Ло мог ему перерезать за минуту. Шачи отыскал хмыря по кличке Пенгвин — Ло поморщился, увидев в окошке чата написанный с такой явной ошибкой ник, — который смог найти какого-то чувака, друг которого помогал своему брату подвозить к «Фламинго» мебель в прошлом месяце.  
По найденному адресу была обшарпанная промзона, граничащая со свалкой металлолома. Ло навернул два круга по кварталу, прежде чем увидел нужный дом с кованой дверью, на которой краской из баллончика была нарисована ухмыляющаяся рожа.  
Проклиная свое любопытство и жалея о том, что не прихватил с собой скальпель, — слава богу, хватило ума взять нож, — Ло постучал. Необъятных размеров охранник в фуражке шофера выглянул и расплылся в улыбке при виде розовой карты, охотно впустив Ло внутрь. Правда, оказавшись у барной стойки, Ло полез в карман куртки за бумажником и ножа уже не обнаружил.  
Администратора или кого-то похожего нигде не наблюдалось. Клуб был маленький и походил на богемный бар: расписанные абстракциями стены, потрепанный патефон в углу вместо аудиосистемы, негромко игравший джазовую мелодию. Впрочем, размеры помещения снаружи неиллюзорно намекали: тут есть еще минимум десяток залов такого же размера.  
После того, как Ло обратился к бармену, тот сразу же отослал куда-то крепкую официантку, кинувшую на него заинтересованный взгляд.  
— Такой милый мальчик. Первый раз тут? — сидящая рядом дамочка отсалютовала бокалом ядовито-зеленого коктейля и растянула в улыбке ярко накрашенные губы — по углам рта сразу пролегли резкие морщины.  
Ло не успел посоветовать ей хорошую клинику пластической хирургии, как рядом возникла официантка и пригласила следовать за ней.  
В глубине зала обнаружилась дверь в длинный и темный коридор.  
Официантка преувеличенно вежливо пропустила Ло вперед, и примерно на середине коридора он почувствовал себя законченным идиотом. Роси, раненый парень в клоунской рубашке, никак не мог быть обычным хастлером. Вспоминая тот вечер, прокручивая его раз за разом перед глазами, Ло припоминал детали, которые тогда не показались ему важными: слишком сухие мышцы, которые напрягались под пальцами, могли принадлежать скорее бойцу, чем завсегдатаю спорт-клубов. Сбитые костяшки, пожелтевшие синяки рядом со свежими кровоподтеками — Роси явно часто приходилось драться, и на жертву жестокого сутенера он, высоченный, широкоплечий, крепкий даже на вид, не тянул.  
И он посоветовал Ло выбросить сим-карту. Хотя куда логичнее было бы не делать этого и грохнуть потом свидетеля чужих разборок, пусть и ничего в них не смыслящего.  
У Ло в голове вертелась пара идей, не дававших ему покоя всю неделю. Кем бы ни оказался Роси, рядом с ним точно можно рассчитывать на карьеру интереснее, чем вырезание аппендицитов и аденоидов или круговая подтяжка обвисших рож.  
Ло чувствовал тот редкий азарт, который не опьяняет, но, наоборот, заставляет посмотреть на вещи предельно трезво. Его жизнь, еще в детстве расписанная на годы вперед, жизнь самоуверенного сосунка, попавшего в ад, а потом — в приют, решившего пойти по стопам погибших родителей, была долгим плаванием в море абсолютного хаоса. Стать врачом значило обрести хоть какой-то маяк и не сойти с ума в темноте.  
Но чем старше становился Ло, тем чаще смотрел по сторонам и тем больше интересного замечал вокруг.  
Роси был слишком яркой вспышкой, чтобы проплыть мимо. Ло решил рискнуть.  
— Сюда, пожалуйста, — раздалось над ухом, и Ло уловил в голосе едва различимую насмешку.  
Он шагнул в распахнувшуюся перед ним дверь — та закрылась за спиной с негромким щелчком, — и замер на месте.  
— Розовая шуба, — проговорил он севшим голосом и сглотнул. — Серьезно?  
Роси захохотал, обернулся — и оказался не Роси.  
— Слушай, где ты его откопал? — спросил он низким, словно рокочущим голосом и окинул Ло с головы до ног цепким взглядом поверх сползших на кончик носа фиолетовых очков.  
Настоящий Роси выгнулся, промычал что-то сквозь кляп и с хрустом запрокинул голову. Одежды на нем не было.  
— Иди сюда, — велел фальшивый, и Ло пошел, сам не понимая, как еще может переставлять ноги.  
Комната была просторной и полутемной, на стенах с деревянными панелями висели похожие на канделябры светильники. У дальней стоял диван, кожаная обивка блестела и казалась влажной, словно на ней только что долго, выматывающе трахались.  
Ближе к двери был бильярдный стол.  
Роси лежал на нем, вытянув руки над головой. Ло медленно обогнул его и увидел связывающую запястья веревку, которая уходила вниз, за борт. Ноги у Роси были широко расставлены и свисали с края. Фальшивый широко улыбнулся, не сводя глаз с Ло, подхватил настоящего под колени и вздернул, опустив ступнями на стол: пятки оказались точно в лузах.  
Роси был мокрым от пота, багровые член и яйца были чем-то перетянуты у основания. Он отвернулся, а тот, второй, ласково погладил его по бедру и поманил Ло длинным пальцем.  
— Ну что ты, стесняешься? Давай ближе, у нас тут весело, да, Роси?  
Тот глухо застонал и мелко затрясся, едва стоящий у стола человек дотронулся до его члена.  
— А ты, значит, местный сутенер? — прошипел Ло, подойдя вплотную и разглядывая накинутую на плечи чудовищную розовую шубу, массивную золотую цепь на голой груди, расстегнутые штаны, едва не сваливающиеся с бедер. Да. На диване определенно трахались. И не только на диване.  
Роси завыл и закатил глаза, блеснули белки, и Ло закусил губу, дурея от наполнявшего комнату острого запаха пота. На Роси было больно смотреть, и с каждой секундой собственное возбуждение становилось все сильнее.  
Ло шумно выдохнул через нос, глядя на алую полоску свежего пореза на животе Роси — она шла наискось к самому паху, и желание прикоснуться к ней губами, вылизать, стало нестерпимым.  
— Хочешь, сделай так же, — вкрадчиво шепнули на ухо, и Ло вздрогнул, когда ему в руку вложили нож. — Ему нравится. Ну, думаю, ты и сам видишь, умный мальчик.  
Он крепко стиснул рукоять: Роси замер на столе, перестал метаться и посмотрел на него с яростью. Ло облизал губы, наклонился и перерезал стягивающую член и яйца резинку.  
Он быстро отдернул пальцы, потому что плоть была слишком горячей и влажной, потому что ему хотелось опуститься на колени и взять в рот, послав все к черту.  
Стоящий рядом с ним человек хмыкнул, прищурился — Ло пригляделся и понял, что, несмотря на пугающее сходство, тот старше Роси и немного похож на хищную птицу острым носом с горбинкой.  
— Какой добрый мальчик, — протянул он задумчиво и обхватил член Роси широкой ладонью.  
Хватило пары резких, небрежных движений, чтобы Роси дернулся и обмяк.  
— Еще увидимся, — услышал Ло сквозь гул в ушах, и дверь звучно хлопнула.  
Он тяжело оперся о край стола, стиснул зубы и потянулся вытащить кляп. Роси открыл глаза, сморгнул пот, облизал припухшие губы и прохрипел:  
— Руки.  
Ло поспешно перерезал веревку, и тот сел, растирая запястья.  
— Так ты мазохист, — сказал Ло. К возбуждению примешивалась злая, колкая ревность. Впервые в жизни он захотел что-то для себя, что-то безумное и яркое, и оно оказалось безраздельно принадлежащим другому.  
— Нет. Не в том смысле, — Роси поморщился и с трудом слез.  
Прошлепал босыми ногами к дивану, нагнулся и поднял упавшую за спинку одежду, принялся натягивать ее, неторопливо и деловито.  
Ло понял, что до сих пор цепляется пальцами за бортик стола, будто вот-вот упадет. Разжал их, повертел в руке нож — его собственный, вот же шайка мудаков, — положил в карман. Расстегнул молнию на куртке: было ужасно жарко. Ни окон, ни кондиционера. Маленький темный раскаленный ад.  
Ло давно перестал бояться чертей.  
Роси подошел к нему, молча протянул ладонь, и Ло потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать: от него ждут не рукопожатия, а карту.  
— Уже отдал, — соврал он.  
— У тебя стоит, — сказал Роси спокойно, просто констатируя факт, словно это не он пять минут назад исходил стонами и метался на столе.  
— Поможешь? — усмехнулся Ло, чувствуя, что готов сейчас на все что угодно — безумие вечера опьянило его достаточно для любого безрассудства.  
— Ты взрослый мальчик, помоги себе сам, — Роси пожал плечами. Тон у него стал поскучневшим, будто голова была занята уже совсем другими мыслями. Более важными. — А потом проваливай. Я же говорил, тебе не стоит задерживаться рядом со мной. И тем более рядом с моим братом, — добавил он и пошел к двери.  
— Твоим...  
Ло поперхнулся воздухом и застыл. Ну конечно. Это сходство не могло быть случайностью.  
Он медленно положил ладонь на зеленое сукно, провел по нему — ткань была теплой и немного влажной.  
Какой дурак вернется с полпути назад, даже если стоит посреди урагана? Какой дурак изменит курс, если рядом горят огни незнакомого острова — так ярко, так близко, достаточно только протянуть руку?  
Не Ло. Нет. 

***  
Брат Роси сидел на диване в соседней комнате, широко расставив ноги и так и не потрудившись застегнуть ширинку, и ел яблоко. Его окружала дюжина улыбчивых девиц, протягивавших миски с фруктами, шампанское или массивные хрустальные пепельницы.  
— За счет заведения, — он с хрустом откусил от багрового бока кусок, прожевал и вальяжным жестом обвел комнату: — Выбирай.  
— Доффи, ты такой щедрый! — охнула сидящая по правую руку девчонка с фиолетовыми волосами и огромными силиконовыми сиськами: их ничего не прикрывало, и Ло, еще полторы недели назад всерьез думавший о переходе из отделения общей хирургии в отделение пластической, мог беспрепятственно их рассматривать.  
— Хорошо сделано, — кивнул он. — На меланому вон то пятно давно проверяла?  
— Что? — пискнула та, и Ло покачал головой:  
— Щедрый Доффи не оплачивает медицинскую страховку? Как нехорошо. Ну, пусть оплатит похороны.  
Девчонка сорвалась с места и выбежала, Доффи захохотал и швырнул в него огрызком. Ло увернулся, пожалев, что при себе нет бейсбольной биты, чтобы зарядить по яблоку. И по Доффи.  
Тот отсмеялся, стянул очки и смотрел с неприятно знакомым вниманием.  
— Никогда не думал работать на телефоне службы доверия? Ладно, ладно, девочки тебе не нравятся, я понял, — он махнул рукой, и комната мигом опустела, будто люди в ней были его марионетками, послушными каждому жесту. Но не Ло. — Может, я подойду? — он склонил голову набок, снова напомнив хищную птицу. — Долго терпеть и не спустить — вредно для здоровья. Ты же врач, должен понимать, — укоризненно сказал он и похлопал ладонью по дивану рядом с собой.  
Ло почувствовал подступающую к горлу тошноту. И нарастающее возбуждение, от которого было никуда не деться. Роси и Доффи в самом деле были похожи. Но первый был глотком ледяного вина, а второй — химическим коктейлем из банки. Да, иногда хочется выпить и такой дряни, чтобы просто не думать ни о чем. Но сейчас был не тот случай.  
— Отсосешь мне? — Ло поднял бровь. — И не сблюешь?  
— Не волнуйся, — усмехнулся Доффи, и Ло вернул ему улыбку:  
— Зато я точно сблюю. Извини. В другой раз.  
— Ну, в другой так в другой. Сам справишься, — неожиданно легко согласился тот и потянулся — сытым, ленивым, доводящим до бешенства движением.  
Он был таким же крепким и поджарым, как Роси, только без шрамов. Наверняка лазером удаляет, пижон, подумал Ло. «Или просто не позволяет их оставлять», — прошелестел в голове тихий голос.  
— Карту себе забери. Все равно до конца жизни на нее не накопишь, — великодушно разрешил Доффи и подмигнул: — Но я постараюсь поправить твои финансы. И ты тоже.  
— Лучше постарайся быть хорошим заботливым братиком, — посоветовал Ло и возликовал: Доффи резко перестал улыбаться, и на его лбу вздулось несколько жил. — Береги себя, Доффи, — сладко проговорил Ло. — Все эти девочки... В твоем возрасте вредно перебарщивать с сексом. Глядишь, еще удар хватит прямо в постели.  
— Хорошо, доктор. Приложу все силы, чтобы он хватил меня на столе. И в приятной компании моего брата. Ты тоже береги себя. Вон какой бледный.  
Ло медленно вытянул руку и показал средний палец.  
Карта лежала в кармане штанов и жгла кожу огнем. 

***  
Ло думал о Роси в душе, думал в кровати, на дежурствах и в операционной. Шачи сперва пытался выяснить, почему у Ло такая рожа, потом — где он берет такую крепкую дурь, потом начал обходить его десятой стороной и спустя пару дней прислал сообщение с контактами нарколога.  
Ло усмехнулся и стер его. Не поможет. Он подсел даже не с одной дозы — он подсел вообще без доз.  
— Привет, дрочила, — обрадовался Доффи и смахнул на диван сидевшую на его коленях девицу — на этот раз с розовыми волосами. Шубы на нем не было, и девица, видимо, плохо ее компенсировала.  
Ло стиснул зубы. Позвонивший вчера с не определившегося номера Доффи начал разговор с «Привет, все еще дрочишь на моего брата и плачешь в подушку или хочешь заняться чем-то поинтереснее?». Выслушал поток придушенной брани и невозмутимо велел приезжать в клуб сегодня к девяти вечера. Если Ло, конечно, хочет нормально заработать. Ну, и увидеть ненаглядного Роси.  
— Если надо кого-то расчленить, начну с тебя. И тобой же закончу, — подумав, добавил Ло, и Доффи на удивление плавно для такой жерди поднялся с дивана. Он молчал, рассматривая Ло со всех сторон, и тот не выдержал: — Ну, что за работа?  
— В соседней комнате человек, через два часа его почка должна лежать у меня на столе. А он должен быть жив, — закончил Доффи после короткой паузы и заржал. — Видел бы ты сейчас свое лицо! Не переживай, все добровольно, просто денег у него все нет и нет. А я предпочитаю получать долги без посредников. Да не трясись ты так, я хорошо заплачу! Даже если угробишь мудака, никто с тебя не спросит. Просто успей тогда вырезать и вторую почку, договорились?  
Ло сжал и разжал пальцы, мысленно досчитал до десяти.  
— Где Роси?  
— Как приедет — сразу отправлю к тебе! Честное слово!  
— Кто верит честному слову сутенера, — пробормотал Ло, заслужив новый взрыв хохота.  
Должник был в сознании. Плюгавый худой мужчина в районе пятидесяти с рябой лысиной, блестящей от испарины.  
— Простите, простите, что доставляю вам столько хлопот, — зачастил он, едва увидев Ло на пороге комнаты. На стенах были, как и везде, панели темного дерева, но в центре стоял накрытый простыней операционный стол. На обычном письменном выстроились лотки с инструментами, таз, емкость с раствором, пакеты и мини-холодильник. — Давайте поскорее начнем, не хочу отнимать ваше время!  
— Привет, док, — кивнула стоящая рядом со столом девица в круглых очках. Волосы — для разнообразия зеленые. Может, они тут все дальтоники. Или обдолбанные. — Я Монэ, отвечаю за сладкий сон. Обычно Доффи после этого сам... работает, — она улыбнулась криво и недобро. — Но я рада буду и тебе помочь. Иди, мой руки, я тут разберусь.  
В ванной Ло долго плескал в лицо холодной водой, с остервенением намыливал каждый палец, провозившись не меньше десяти минут. Он сам вляпался в это дерьмо, пришел сюда своими ногами. Ныть было нечего. Он закончит с этим, получит деньги и поговорит с Роси. Отведет его в ресторан, черт возьми. Трахнет, зажав рот. Все, что тот захочет.  
Когда он вернулся, должник уже лежал в отключке. Живот у него был впалый, поросший редкими волосками, которые как раз заканчивала сбривать Монэ.  
— Что ты ему ввела? — буркнул Ло, пока та, наскоро вымыв руки, натягивала на него халат и перчатки.  
— Оксибутират.  
— Сколько?  
— Сколько нужно, док. Я тут уже четыре года. И до сих пор жива. Потому что не косячу, — подмигнула Монэ, и Ло заткнулся.  
Разрез под ребрами лег ровно. Ло замер на мгновение, не к месту вспомнив, как осматривал неглубокую рану Роси, какую дрожь в теле вызвал ее вид. Может, он тоже ненормальный, как эти двое?  
— Ты работаешь на моего брата, — негромко проговорили за спиной, и Ло крепче сжал скальпель. Доффи, сука. Выполнил обещание.  
Голос Роси был таким же спокойным и равнодушным, как при последней встрече. Ло обернулся через плечо и увидел на чужом лице даже не отвращение — нечто похожее на брезгливую усталость.  
— А ты спишь с ним, — процедил он и повернулся обратно, уставившись на надпочечники.  
Роси ничего не ответил, но дверь грохнула так громко, что Ло показалось — его ударили.  
Он сделал глубокий вдох, закончил перевязывать сосуды, осторожно вытащил орган и передал Монэ.  
— Вот видишь, док, ничего страшного, — хмыкнула она, и Ло прикрыл глаза, переводя дух. Надо было возвращаться к работе, накладывать швы, но он стоял, вслушиваясь в разбавленную плеском раствора тишину, и чувствовал: что-то не так. Ло наклонился к разрезу: кровь еле текла. Он перевел взгляд на лицо должника — слишком бледное, — и в следующую секунду понял: тот почти не дышит.  
Ло стянул одну перчатку и сжал его запястье, пытаясь найти пульс.  
— Что за дерьмо ты ввела? Сколько? — прохрипел он, и Монэ, промывавшая почку в тазу с раствором, пожала плечами. — Нужен адреналин, быстро! Идиотка, Доффи сказал оставить его живым.  
Он справился с дрожью в руках, крепко прижал ладони к груди мужчины и с силой надавил, пытаясь запустить сердце, но Монэ рассмеялась так беззаботно, что Ло понял — все зря.  
— Адреналин закончился, прости, док. А две почки стоят больше, чем одна, — Монэ повернулась к нему с улыбкой. — Этот дурачок постоянно что-то оказывается должен Доффи. Наверняка занял бы еще не раз. Мы просто сэкономили ему время. Давай, док, режь вторую. Или перекусим сперва?  
Ло стиснул зубы, стягивая с себя халат. Взгляд метался от остывающего трупа к Монэ.  
— Пойду лично передам Доффи, — процедил он — и выдрал у нее из рук пакет с раствором, вытряхнул почку в ладонь и выскочил за дверь. 

— Это что? — спросил Доффи с неподдельным любопытством, и не думая вставать из-за стола, в центре которого теперь лежал «должок». Руку с бедра Роси, сидящего на краю столешницы лицом к нему, он тоже не торопился убирать.  
— Ты сказал: «Через два часа она должна быть на моем столе». Она на твоем столе. А ты идешь на хуй. Вы оба, — выдохнул Ло. — Счастливой семейной жизни.  
— Нервный какой, — Доффи удивленно поднял брови и стер со стекла очков попавшую на них алую каплю: — А я думал, уже научился держать себя в руках. Нашему Роси вон как хорошо помог. Два раза даже. А теперь испугался вида крови?  
— Я с девяти лет смотрел записи операций отца, — процедил Ло и тут же пожалел об этом: прозвучало глупо и по-детски.  
— Он не врач, а только интерн, — немного сонно возразил Роси. — Сам рассказал, я же тебе говорил. Ты зря его позвал.  
— А вы зря не предупредили, что операция будет на трупе. И что вы не привыкли тут никого реанимировать. Мелкое, но полезное уточнение, — ответил Ло, медленно успокаиваясь.  
Роси повернул голову и посмотрел на него из-под челки.  
— Монэ. Я поговорю с ней, — Доффи поморщился, махнул рукой и откинулся на спинку кресла, переплел пальцы и покосился на почку — теперь уже бесполезный кусок мяса. Стоивший кое-кому жизни. — Ладно, протест засчитан. В следующий раз лучше выражай недовольство в письменном виде. Ну, или можешь устно, у тебя неплохо получалось. Слушай, а если ее сейчас в ведерко со льдом положить? У меня там на столе для шампанского...  
— Нет. Для шампанского поздно, Доффи, — с огромным удовольствием объявил Ло и ухмыльнулся.  
— Ну ладно. Вторую принеси как положено.  
— Ищи другого хирурга. У тебя еще почти четыре часа. Я сюда не вернусь.  
Доффи фыркнул и поглядел на него как на обделавшегося младенца. По правде сказать, именно так Ло себя сейчас и чувствовал.  
— Я найду человека, — сказал Роси негромко и соскочил со стола, выскользнул за дверь, даже не посмотрев на Ло. Это было обидней и хуже всех насмешек Доффи.  
— Как скажешь, Ло. Не хочешь возвращаться — хорошо. Карта, — ласково сказал тот, и Ло вытащил ее из кармана, повертел в пальцах теплый пластик, прежде чем опустить на стол.  
— Может, все-таки оставить ее тебе? На память, впускать по ней больше не будут. А ты навсегда запомнишь, кто такой, — неспешно, словно размышляя вслух, проговорил Доффи.  
— И кто же? — процедил Ло.  
— Вечный номер второй.  
Доффи резко встал, оперся о стол и навис над ним, хищно улыбаясь.  
— Ло, Ло, я думал, ты умный мальчик. Тебя пригласили сменить песочницу на взрослые игры, пригласили вежливо, а ты что наделал? Намусорил, — он смел почку со стола небрежным взмахом руки. — Устроил истерику, фу, как некрасиво, Ло. Я думал, ты хочешь поиграть, развлечься. Я же не слепой, я вижу, как ты смотришь на Роси. Знаю, что хочешь с ним сотворить.  
— Не то, что творишь ты, — выговорил Ло, и Доффи рассмеялся, расслабленно упал обратно в кресло, закинул ноги на стол. Каблуки остроносых туфель мазнули по пятну крови.  
— Думаешь, мне нравится делать все это с ним? Нет, спать, конечно, нравится — опустим вопросы морали, я уверен, хотя бы до этого ты уже дорос. Но все остальное — ты правда считаешь, Роси беззащитная овечка? И это я заставляю его что-то делать, а не наоборот?  
— Бедный, бедный Доффи. Поплачь на моем плече, — выплюнул Ло, развернулся и вышел за дверь.  
— С удовольствием! Можешь приходить и без карты! Только когда повзрослеешь, — донеслось в спину, и Ло выругался под нос, ускорив шаг.  
На улице была глубокая ночь, дул мерзкий, пробирающий до костей ветер, завывавший в пустынных переулках и между груд металлолома. Ло застегнул куртку, натянул на голову капюшон и поморщился — пальцы на правой руке были в подсохшей крови, которую он так и не смыл.  
Ничего не скажешь, предельно наглядная метафора для не сложившейся «карьеры».  
Он засмеялся, не в силах сдвинуться с места от разом навалившейся усталости.  
— Развлекся, хирург смерти? Давай, идем.  
Ло вздрогнул — даже не от звука чужого голоса, злого, растерявшего все показное равнодушие и спокойствие. А от этого «идем».  
— Хочешь отвести меня в темную подворотню и пристрелить, чтобы я никому не выдал ваших делишек? — спросил он насмешливо.  
— Идиот малолетний, — выдохнул неожиданно развернувшийся Роси прямо в его лицо.  
Он схватил Ло за грудки, встряхнул так, что клацнули зубы. — Зачем тебя сюда принесло? Ты вообще не понимаешь, куда влез? Ты ничего не понимаешь, только путаешься под ногами...  
Он разжал пальцы, скривился и снова зашагал впереди.  
— Ну да, ни хрена не понимаю, — пробормотал Ло ему в спину, едва поспевая за широкими шагами. — Вообще ничего. Не понимаю, зачем раненому явно не консервным ножом чуваку, которого я запомнил в лицо, советовать мне выбросить симку, когда он может свернуть мне шею или просто оставить на милость своих дружков-бандитов. Не понимаю, зачем отморозку злиться, когда в его семье, которая держит шлюх и торгует органами, появляется тупой, но исполнительный работник, не боящийся пачкать руки чужой кровью. Не понимаю, зачем любящему брату провожать меня по темному кварталу после того, как я послал на хуй его ненаглядного Доффи, у которого жилы на лоб лезут, чуть что не по нем.  
— Меня ты тоже послал, — бросил Роси и замедлил шаг, пойдя нога в ногу с Ло. Он вытащил из кармана сигареты, закурил. Зябко передернув плечами, поднял воротник куртки и спросил негромко: — Чего еще ты не понимаешь?  
— Не понимаю, почему ты упорно советуешь мне держаться от тебя подальше, а сейчас идешь рядом и закрываешь от этого ебаного ветра, — Ло натянул капюшон глубже. — Не понимаю, что может быть в голове у копа под прикрытием, чтобы он позволил собственному брату перевязывать ему яйца резинкой и трахать.  
Роси отшвырнул окурок в сторону. Вздохнул:  
— Иногда я начинаю ненавидеть Доффи за то, что он никогда не ошибается в людях. Ты и правда слишком умный.  
— Видел слишком много копов, чтобы не узнать еще одного, — пробормотал Ло еле слышно.  
Роси какое-то время молча шел, потом мотнул головой — ветер трепал его волосы, делая похожим на соломенное пугало, — и резко произнес:  
— Я федерал, не коп. Бывший коп. И бывший военный. Во «Флевансе» мы облажались. По полной.  
Ло похолодел — вовсе не от пронизывающего ветра, — и замер как вкопанный.  
— Ты...  
Роси обернулся, быстро огляделся по сторонам и положил тяжелые теплые ладони ему на плечи.  
— Я никому не скажу. Хорошо, что ты нигде не называл своей настоящей фамилии...  
— Я месяц не мог говорить, — прохрипел Ло и попытался вырваться, но Роси держал его крепко. — После того, как пролежал под трупами, которые вы вывозили. И еще месяц после.  
— Дело «Флеванса» проходят в военной академии. Как яркий пример операции «наломать дров». Балканы, лагерь для беженцев. Эпидемия вспыхнула мгновенно, надо было срочно ее локализовать. Я все думал, кого ты мне напоминаешь, и только недавно в голову пришло: фото твоего отца было на слайдах. Ты просто вылитый он, у меня хорошая память на лица. А когда ты упомянул сегодня его операции, я убедился...  
— Родители знали, какие нужны лекарства, они были хорошими врачами. Не то что я, — устало проговорил Ло. — Но черта с два их кто слушал, пока не стало поздно. А когда стало — вы просто зачистили территорию. От нас. А теперь любуетесь слайдами на лекциях. Мне надо чувствовать себя польщенным?  
— Я думаю, тебе надо поесть и выпить горячего кофе, — мягко сказал Роси и, прежде чем отпустить его плечи, на мгновение прижал к себе.  
Ло поперхнулся воздухом, всеми невысказанными словами, стиснул зубы и молча пошел за Роси до ближайшей круглосуточной забегаловки. За стойкой была та самая обвешанная бусами женщина из клуба, и Ло с тоской подумал, что в этом квартале — а может, и во всем городе, — не осталось ни одного места, где чертов Доффи не проворачивал бы свои дела. И не следил бы за ним.  
Ло жевал какой-то пирог, не чувствуя вкуса, прихлебывал обжигающий нёбо кофе и старательно не смотрел на Роси. Тот нес всякую чушь о временах своей учебы, расспрашивал о первом годе ординатуры, о самой клинике, и Ло только кивал или качал головой, неотрывно глядя, как Роси то и дело нервно облизывает яркие от горячего кофе губы и мнет в ладони пачку сигарет.  
— Идем, я наелся, — Ло наконец не вынес его мучений, встал и пошел к двери, не оглядываясь.  
На улице светлело, ветер затих.  
— Я правда желаю тебе добра, — в который раз произнес Роси, сделал несколько жадных затяжек, выдыхая дым в сторону. Бросил бычок на асфальт, вдавил каблуком ботинка. — Лучше держись подальше отсюда. Забудь это все.  
— Я сам решу, Роси, — тихо возразил Ло, и тот не нашелся с ответом.  
А Ло задохнулся от нежности, переполнившей его при виде растерянного лица. Он подошел ближе, вытянулся и поцеловал приоткрытые губы, и словно по щелчку выключателя вернулся вкус: горечь табака и кофе, сладость ягодной начинки — Роси откусил разок от его пирога. Медленно поднимающееся солнце ослепляло, воздух был свежим и пьянящим. Все ощущения обострились до предела, и Ло не выдержал, застонал, прикусил нижнюю губу Роси, и тот отпрянул, тяжело дыша.  
— Нет, Ло. Этого не будет. Ты просто обнаглевший щенок. Лезешь в мою жизнь, теперь — в постель. Ты мне не нужен ни там, ни там. Если явишься еще хоть раз, я даже не буду сдавать тебя копам за подпольную операцию: просто возьму за шиворот и выброшу с крыши.  
«Черта с два, — думал Ло, глядя в его быстро удаляющуюся спину. — Черта с два я тебя послушаю, когда ты врешь». 

***  
— Ты больше не дуешься? — любезно осведомилась трубка.  
— Перестану, когда ты сдохнешь, — искренне ответил Ло, пообещав себе никогда не отвечать на звонки с незнакомых номеров.  
— Твоими молитвами! — захохотал Доффи. — Меня тут как раз подрезали. Некрасиво так, ай-яй. А ты, я слышал, хотел устроиться в клинику красоты?  
— Отделение пластической хирургии, — процедил Ло. — Давай рот тебе зашью — аккуратно, как и не было ничего.  
— Заманчиво, — протянул тот. — Но если ты и дальше продолжишь ломаться, я истеку кровью, и за труп тебе никто не заплатит. А Роси еще и уши надерет.  
— Монэ попроси о помощи, — буркнул Ло, и Доффи горестно вздохнул:  
— Какой же ты обидчивый, а. И злопамятный. Слушай, ну приезжай! Все равно ничего интереснее сегодня не ждет. А завтра у тебя выходной, я проверял. Давай. В бильярд сыграем.  
Ло, решивший в этот момент открыть банку пива, облился.  
— Кий сточишь, если будешь играть так часто. А еще удар хватит. Я же тебе говорил. Как врач, от души советовал.  
Доффи ржал долго, с наслаждением, а потом заявил:  
— Ну, жду, — и повесил трубку, урод.  
Ло вздохнул и пошел менять толстовку.  
Чертов Доффи был прав. Ничего интереснее сегодня все равно не светило. 

В клубе Ло встречали как своего; толстый охранник взял под козырек и даже не спросил карту, Детка в обычном своем переднике сразу же проводила к Доффи — слава богу, бильярдного стола в комнате не оказалось, иначе Ло рискнул бы проверить, можно ли сломать кий о чей-то хребет.  
Доффи лежал, развалившись на диване. Завидев Ло на пороге, он приглашающе указал ладонью на свой пах и широко улыбнулся. Ло без особых церемоний отодрал с живота уже пропитавшуюся кровью повязку, державшуюся на пластыре по краям. Рассматривая неглубокую, но очень длинную рваную рану, и в самом деле выглядевшую преотвратно, Ло ощущал злое удовлетворение: та красовалась на том же месте, где он недавно делал надрез для трансплантации почки. У мироздания все-таки было чувство справедливости. И юмора, как раз по вкусу Ло.  
— Что, тоже задолжал кому-то? — хмыкнул он, сталкивая длинные ноги Доффи на пол и усаживаясь рядом на диван. — Чем это? Тупым консервным ножом?  
— Вроде того. Некоторые люди, представляешь, совсем перестают держать себя в руках, когда ставишь их на колени. Зато всякую херню хорошо держат. Даже слишком.  
— Некоторых людей, я так понимаю, зашивать уже бесполезно, — констатировал Ло очевидное.  
— Правильно понимаешь, — покивал Доффи так радостно, словно Ло верно ответил на вопрос экзамена.  
— А что Монэ не попросил помочь?  
Тот фыркнул и закатил глаза.  
— Монэ выполняет поручение на Аляске. И это не твоя забота. Роси, кстати, тоже здесь нет, нечего глазеть по сторонам. Деньги в конверте на столе, рядом со всей нужной ерундой. Давай, Ло, убей меня своим профессионализмом.  
— Ты будешь поражен в самое сердце, — пообещал Ло.  
Он быстро обколол рану обезболивающим; не сдержался и ткнул затянутым в перчатку пальцем в край, с удовольствием наблюдая за гримасой на лице Доффи.  
— Проверяю, подействовало ли, — объяснил он охотно. — Чувствуешь что-нибудь?  
— Желание дать кое-кому по шее. Работай.  
— Шрам все равно останется, — сказал он мстительно, но Доффи никак не отреагировал.  
Ло взял иглу и занялся делом, стараясь не обращать внимания на чужое тяжелое дыхание. Закончив обрабатывать рану, встал, выбросил перчатки в корзину для бумаг у стола и критически оглядел свежую повязку: белая марля резко выделялась на смуглой от загара коже. «Солярий или тропический остров?» — рассеянно подумал он и понял, что и сам бы не отказался сейчас подремать в шезлонге под солнцем. Можно и с коктейлем.  
Словно прочитав его мысли, Доффи легко поднялся с дивана, повел плечами, скидывая испачканную рубашку, и пошел к бару у дальней стены.  
— Мне пиво, — бросил Ло вдогонку, и Доффи обернулся, посмотрев на него поверх очков с недоумением, будто тот просил стакан молока или мочи.  
— Я смешаю текилу-санрайз, — объявил он, и Ло пожал плечами, устраиваясь на подлокотнике.  
Разглядывая широкую спину, он думал: было бы неплохо в следующий раз прихватить с собой пару ампул какой-нибудь дряни и вколоть Доффи или влить в коктейль — а потом смотреть, как мудак корчится на полу и подыхает.  
А потом — как Роси хватается за голову и орет, что Ло запорол его задание. Только сейчас Ло мрачно осознал, что не испытывает ни малейших сомнений в неизбежности этого следующего раза.  
Он принял из рук Доффи багряный коктейль в запотевшем стакане и сполз на диван; не без удовольствия выпил, наблюдая, как Доффи просматривает какую-то информацию на экране смартфона, потягивая через трубочку не особенно щедро разбавленную текилу.  
— Слушай, а чем ты вообще занимаешься? — спросил он, и Доффи тут же оторвался от дел и заржал.  
— Спустя две недели знакомства ты все-таки спросил. Я польщен!  
— Не паясничай, — поморщился Ло.  
Доффи с довольной ухмылкой забрал у него пустой стакан и пошел к бару.  
— Это мое место для развлечений, — сказал он, мешая новую порцию выпивки. — Зарабатываю я не здесь. И на других вещах.  
— Рабов, что ли, продаешь?  
— Никогда не слышал слово «брокер»? — Доффи навис над ним, держа по стакану в каждой руке, и Ло с трудом сдержал желание пнуть его в живот, прямо в свежую повязку.  
Ло отобрал один коктейль, глотнул и поморщился — на этот раз чертов Доффи, похоже, просто подкрасил чистую текилу соком.  
— А ты думал, я сутенер средней руки? — не унимался тот. — Ло, ты такой милый, Йола была права!  
— Да заткнись уже, — прошипел Ло и быстро допил коктейль, твердо намереваясь встать и уйти.  
— Ну уж нет! Я только вошел во вкус!  
Ло поставил стакан на пол и поднялся; его уже немного вело от алкоголя, и точно стоило отправляться домой. Тем более, если шанса увидеть Роси не представлялось.  
— Оставайся, — Доффи с удобством устроился на диване и теперь смотрел снизу вверх.  
Ло мысленно взвыл от того, насколько сильным было сходство с Роси: те же светлые, мягкие даже на вид волосы, темно-карие глаза. Он бы многое отдал, чтобы увидеть на лице Роси такую же расслабленную улыбку.  
Доффи разомкнул губы, медленно провел по ним языком; Ло моргнул и с раздражением понял, что засмотрелся на этого мудака. Еще большее раздражение вызывало то, что мудак это совершенно точно понимал. Ло, черт возьми, сам привык время от времени цеплять кого-то методом «проще дать, чем объяснить, почему нет». А теперь какой-то недоделанный мафиози обыгрывал Ло на его же поле.  
— Слушай, ну зачем тебе домой? Оставайся, — повторил тот и отхлебнул коктейль. — В пятом зале вечеринка для китайцев, пойдем, снимем тебе кого-нибудь.  
— Ты знаешь мои вкусы, — ответил Ло, и Доффи показательно тяжело вздохнул.  
— Ну, тогда присаживайся, я расскажу кучу забавных историй о своей работе. Тебе ведь интересно, Ло.  
— Еще что расскажешь? — скептически спросил он. — Я лучше пойду домой.  
— Порнуху смотреть? — оскалился Доффи.  
— Animal Planet. Как львы в Африке спариваются.  
Доффи оживился настолько, что вскочил с дивана, и Ло в ужасе отступил к двери. Он не был уверен, что в одном из залов не обнаружится вольера с дикими животными для зоофилов или подпольных боев.  
— Слушай, я могу и про Африку! Страшно увлекательная история, тебе понравится.  
— Спасибо, обойдусь.  
— Тебе понравится, — повторил Доффи с нажимом, и Ло увидел стальной блеск в его глазах за мутными стеклами очков. — Погоди, я смешаю еще по коктейлю...  
— Нормальному, — вставил Ло, понимая, что и сейчас-то уже не особенно может — и хочет — идти.  
— Да, да, — торопливо согласился тот, звеня бутылками.  
— Рана откроется, если будешь так скакать, — недовольно буркнул Ло, и Доффи повернулся к нему с сияющей улыбкой.  
— Так вот, история, — торжественно начал он, вручая Ло новую порцию выпивки.  
— Валяй, — Ло присел на край стола и махнул рукой с бокалом, пролив немного на пол. Подумав, плеснул еще.  
Доффи любезно сделал вид, что не заметил, и уселся на диван — уже не так резко, как бегал, видимо, действие обезболивающего наконец подошло к концу. Поерзал — кожа скрипнула о кожу.  
— Представь себе маленькую страну на севере Африки, — неторопливо начал он. — Или на востоке. Один хрен, все они дерьмовые. В этой маленькой вшивой стране служил дипломат.  
Доффи сделал глоток и зажмурился от удовольствия. Потом и вовсе снял очки, положил рядом с собой на диван, откинулся на спинку. Ло вздохнул, отставил стакан на стол и стянул толстовку.  
— Вообще он был наследник многомиллионной империи, но в один прекрасный день проснулся и решил: хватит, — продолжал Доффи, не открывая глаз. — Отдал все деньги в благотворительный фонд, взял жену, детей и попросил о назначении в эту маленькую вонючую... — он пошевелил длинными пальцами, будто избавляясь от налипшей паутины. — Ну, ты уже в курсе. А в этой жопе мира как раз случилась революция. И наш дипломат радостно кинулся помогать бедному обездоленному народу. Жена у него приболела от местного климата, да и дети, бывало, блевали, пережрав неспелых бананов, потому что больше было нечего. Но народ куда важнее, мы-то знаем.  
Доффи поднял бокал в пародии на тост и отпил, облизал губы. Пользуясь тем, что его больше не сверлит внимательный взгляд, Ло рассматривал Доффи: тот казался немного пьяным и расслабленным. Странно притягательным.  
— Дипломат сложил полномочия, объявил местное правительство кошмарными угнетателями и полез на баррикады, — фыркнул Доффи и прижал стакан к виску. — Но тут как раз привезли новую партию гуманитарной помощи, раздали всем недовольным по шоколадке. Да и правительство подсуетилось, приняло от ужаса пару законов, с которыми жить стало не то чтобы проще, но как-то веселее. Словом, все помирились.  
Он залпом допил коктейль и наконец открыл глаза, но смотрел не на Ло, а куда-то мимо.  
— И тут бы дипломату заткнуться, тем более жена его умерла от лихорадки. И дети едва не умерли. Но добрые люди, Ло, не умеют вовремя затыкаться. Так что никогда не становись добрым, умоляю, — он скорчил лицо в страдальческой гримасе, вмиг растеряв привлекательность, и Ло поморщился: очарование момента прошло. — В общем, непонятно, кому дипломат мешал сильнее: шаткой власти или обожравшейся шоколадом оппозиции. Но его объявили военным преступником, а с ними разговор короткий — расстрел. Ему и всей его семье. Ну, той части, что еще не подохла от добра и бананов. В общем, дипломат с детьми скрывались какое-то время. Потом он стал плакать, заговариваться, мертвую жену звать. И его старший сынок — глупый, не иначе от отца угораздило нахвататься, — решил, что если сдаст военного преступника, то детей не тронут. Но преступник сдаваться особо не хотел. Поэтому наш храбрый малыш его грохнул.  
Доффи опустил руку и разжал пальцы, стакан с дребезжанием покатился по полу.  
— И принес властям доказательства. Ну, что смог донести. Опустим подробности, скажем только: убегал он после этого быстро, брата потерял еще в процессе устранения папаши — ну, или тот сам сбежал от него в ужасе, тоже не большого ума был, словом. Потом старший добрался до крупного порта. Как-то выжил. Младшего подобрали миротворцы. Это позже выяснилось. Через четырнадцать лет. Такая неуравновешенная сволочь выросла! — воскликнул Доффи со смешком и покачал головой. — Правда, красивая.  
Ло отвел глаза, не в силах смотреть на него. Взял со стола свой стакан, о котором давно забыл, отпил и поставил обратно. Было слишком сладко.  
— У меня была сестра, — начал Ло и задохнулся. Потом сглотнул вязкую слюну и продолжил через силу: — Младшая.  
«Я так хотел выжить, что сбежал, даже не думая поискать ее под завалами трупов».  
— Я в курсе, — кивнул Доффи. — Мы с тобой похожи, Ло. Роси мне все рассказал. Он разнюхал на службе. А ты думал, я про него не знаю? — он фыркнул и поглядел на застывшего Ло с насмешкой. — Знаю. И он знает, что я знаю, — он пожал плечами и сполз ниже, подтолкнул валяющийся на полу стакан носком туфли. — Отношения у нас такие, понимаешь? Полные доверия.  
— Доверие — это когда ты его ножом режешь и яйца выкручиваешь, а потом плачешься первому встречному, что тебя заставляют? — процедил Ло сквозь зубы, чувствуя, как к опьянению примешивается злость. Доффи врал, он не мог говорить правду!  
— Святой Роси, — негромко рассмеялся тот и закинул руки за голову. — Ему просто надо быть героем и мучеником. Черт знает, может, что-то посттравматическое, с военных лет. Если враг не причиняет тебе боли, то сложно относиться к нему как к врагу? Слава богу, рабочие вопросы мы как-то уладили. Он немного сливает меня, немного — мне. Все в разумных пределах. Контролируемый ущерб. Этим, наверху, тоже есть резон не устраивать бойню. А то я прикупил на всякий случай пару газет. Случится что со мной — сразу же появятся заголовки: «Обреченные на смерть!», «Раскрыта тайна прошлого!», «Правительство бросило семью дипломата в чудовищных условиях!». Роси и сам понимает это. Он другого не понимает. Как можно просто жить, получая удовольствие. Например, трахаясь.  
Ло поднял бровь.  
— С собственным братом.  
Доффи скрипнул зубами, каблуки туфель резко проехались по полу.  
— Ублюдков от этого не родится. Знаешь, после четырнадцати лет порознь я первые полгода не был уверен, что он и правда мой брат. А когда поверил — было уже поздно. Я его хотел. Себе. Ты же понимаешь, Ло. Отлично понимаешь. Я знаю.  
Глаза у него были злые, мелкие сосуды полопались, и белки казались розоватыми. Он дышал часто и хрипло, скалил зубы, и Ло медленно подошел к нему, поднял лежащие рядом очки и протянул.  
Доффи перевел на них застывший взгляд, потом выхватил и надел.  
— Я понимаю, — сказал Ло негромко. — Но он-то меня не хочет.  
Он сделал глубокий вдох и опустился рядом на диван, принимая все то, что успел наговорить Доффи, поверив ему раз и навсегда. Они действительно были похожи. Слишком.  
— Он просто забыл, что такое — нормально жить, нормально трахаться, — раздраженно мотнул головой Доффи.  
Ло скептически поглядел на него.  
— И я должен напомнить? — с недоумением спросил он. — Контролируемый ущерб твоим интересам, значит? А потом что? Свалить? Сдохнуть?  
— Перестать быть идиотом, как минимум. — Доффи вздохнул и поплелся к бару. Плеснул себе неразбавленной текилы и повернулся. — Когда он рассказывал, что его выручил славный парень с телефоном, у него такое лицо было... Думал, найду тебя и убью. А потом Детка сказала, ты заявился прямо сюда с картой, и я понял: на тебя стоит посмотреть. Посмотрел. Оценил, — он отсалютовал бокалом и выпил. — То, что будет потом, зависит от тебя. Если кишка не тонка окажется. Ты его хочешь, ну что ты мнешься? Не трахался никогда?  
— Ты-то сам давно нормально трахался? — обиженно бросил Ло и тут же усмехнулся: — А, ну да. У тебя тут полный клуб девиц с волосами на каждый день недели.  
— Самому не смешно? — хмыкнул Доффи. — Ты что, ревнуешь меня к ним вместо Роси?  
Он запрокинул голову и захохотал. Ло обругал себя: разговор слишком быстро скатывался в слишком личное. Уходить он расхотел; надо было обдумать внезапно открывшиеся перспективы и внимательнее присмотреться к неожиданному компаньону.  
— Ты предлагал сыграть в бильярд, — сказал он, чтобы хоть как-то сменить тему.  
— Отлично! — еще больше оживился Доффи, прихватил из бара бутылку и потащил Ло за собой. 

При взгляде на зеленое сукно в голову лезли чересчур возбуждающие мысли. После трех проигранных партий подряд Ло заявил, что с него хватит, и Доффи со смешком согласился прекратить «избиение младенцев».  
Ло подтащил стул и уселся верхом; Доффи устроился на краю стола, ловкие длинные пальцы обхватывали шары и отправляли в лузы меткими толчками. Ло опять засмотрелся и вздрогнул, услышав вопрос:  
— Ты уплывал из Афин?  
Он удивленно вскинул глаза:  
— Это тоже Роси разузнал?  
— Нет, просто я сам оттуда добирался, наугад спросил, — Доффи пожал плечами и отхлебнул прямо из бутылки. — Такая дыра.  
— Меня в порту крыса укусила. А я ее пожарил и сожрал, — сказал Ло и поморщился. — Шутка.  
Доффи рассмеялся, и Ло почувствовал острое желание заткнуть его.  
— Почему ты не пошел в какое-нибудь посольство? Тебе не надо было скрываться.  
— Не хотел иметь ничего общего со своим отцом, — с удивлением ответил тот и снова присосался к горлышку.  
Ло пожал плечами — как знаешь.  
— Если у нас вечер вопросов и ответов, то моя очередь, — Доффи поставил почти пустую бутылку на стол. — Где ты первый раз дрочил чужой член?  
Ло закатил глаза.  
— Я вырос в приюте. — Доффи продолжал пялиться на него, будто ничего не понимал. Ло поморщился и пояснил: — Католическом. У монашек. Ну, приплыл сюда, попался, соврал, что ударился головой и ничего не помню. Меня отправили в больницу, оттуда — в приют.  
Доффи захохотал так, что Ло на мгновение показалось — задохнется. Но нет, чуда не случилось.  
— Все, мне все понятно! Ох, эти славные католические мальчики....  
— А ты? — недовольно перебил Ло.  
Доффи задумчиво потер кончик носа.  
— В Бронксе. Подрочил одному мудаку, а потом прирезал и забрал кошелек. С детства ниггеров не люблю. Моя очередь. Почему ты передумал становиться смертником?  
Ло открыл рот. Закрыл.  
— Ты же плыл мстить, так?  
Ло кивнул и подошел к столу, взял бутылку и сделал щедрый глоток, с трудом не закашлявшись.  
— Спас одного мудака на заправке, — пробормотал он, пытаясь отдышаться. — Когда из приюта в первый раз сбежал. У него сердце остановилось, я знал, как запустить. Надо было пройти мимо, но я как-то автоматически все сделал. Меня отец научил. Вот и вся история. — Он выпил еще и отвернулся. — Я просто понял, что если сдохну, они своего добьются, эти суки в форме. Прикончат нас всех. И, выходит, я зря выбирался оттуда. Выходит, отец зря меня столькому учил.  
— Сейчас расплачусь, — сообщил Доффи, мерзко хихикая, и Ло двинул ему по ребрам, наплевав на повязку, но тот все продолжал негромко и противно ржать.  
— Когда-нибудь я тебе рот зашью. Или язык отрежу. Вообще есть много чудесных способов заставить человека замолчать, — пообещал Ло, подкатывая к себе черную восьмерку. Мысли мгновенно переключились. — Слушай, — задумчиво пробормотал он. — Пул — это ладно. А для снукера у тебя стол есть?  
— А что? — заинтересованно спросил Доффи.  
— Там поместятся сразу трое.  
Доффи хмыкнул, запрокинул голову и в два глотка опустошил бутылку.  
— Найду. Ладно, ты и правда сумел меня заткнуть, признаю.  
— Жаль, не надолго.  
— А ты постарайся, — улыбнулся тот влажными губами, облизнул их и так картинно подставил, что Ло не смог сдержать смешка.  
Он не стал целовать их — еще не хватало, — просто прижал к ним пальцы, провел от угла к другому. Потом надавил, и они разомкнулись, обжигая жаром рта.  
— Ты мне отсос задолжал, — сказал Ло хрипло. — Еще две недели назад предложил, помнишь?  
— До тебя медленно доходит, что я могу сказать, — ухмыльнулся Доффи, и Ло перевел ладонь на его затылок, сжал в горсти короткие волосы.  
— Ты не понял. Я имею в виду — долг вырос. Прилично.  
— Ладно, в четверг вернется... посредник, — Доффи опустился на колени. — А пока с процентами разберемся.  
Ло закрыл глаза и откинул голову, вцепился в край стола, чтобы не свалиться. Ему было горячо и хорошо, после каждого прикосновения жадных губ и языка он думал: зачем вообще кого-то с кем-то сравнивал, зачем выбирал между ледяным вином и едким коктейлем, когда можно получить и то, и другое, когда и от того, и от другого так по-разному, но одинаково сильно кружится голова?  
Он кончил, коротко простонав, с трудом поднял тяжелые веки: Доффи вытянулся прямо на полу, тяжело и часто дыша. Его член туго натягивал ткань штанов, и Ло опустился рядом, дернул молнию и прижался губами к влажной головке, дурея от мешанины запахов: смазка, пот, антисептик, металлический запах крови с небольшого пятна на повязке.  
Он осторожно потянул за пластырь и лизнул край раны. Доффи заскреб короткими ногтями по полу, и Ло насадился ртом на его член, перестав контролировать себя и вообще о чем-то думать. 

*** 

— Не боишься, что я войду во вкус и стану резать Роси? — Ло повертел в руках нож и со вздохом отложил в сторону. — И мы славно заживем в «стране любви и страсти». Вдвоем. Дурацкий слоган, кстати. Сам придумывал?  
Сидящий по другую сторону стола Доффи фыркнул и отпил кофе.  
— Он не мазохист, и ты это знаешь. Просто вбил себе в голову, что раз уж перешел на мою сторону и душой, и телом, то должен за это страдать. Я предложил ему сходить в нормальный клуб, но милый Роси заявил, что я должен делать все сам. Воплощенная доброта.  
Он поднял на Ло внимательный взгляд и ухмыльнулся.  
— В зеркало на себя посмотри. У тебя рожу перекашивает, стоит кому-то сказать пару неласковых слов о Роси. Порежешь ты его, как же. Уже был шанс, при нашей первой встрече. И что ты сделал?  
Ло поджал губы. Доффи снова оказался прав.  
Раз за разом сталкиваясь с Роси в коридорах клуба, ловя его растерянные, а потом — горящие негодованием взгляды, Ло все отчетливей понимал: рядом с ним он чувствовал только одну бесконечную оглушительную нежность.  
— Придется тебе отдуваться, — недовольно заявил он Доффи, который не сводил с него глаз, будто смотрел новую серию обожаемого ситкома.  
— Буду мучиться, — согласился тот с такой довольной улыбкой, что Ло стало совсем тошно.  
Он откинулся на спинку стула, закинул ноги на стол и понял, что бессознательно копирует любимую позу Доффи. Выругался под нос и поднялся с места.  
— Слушай, когда тебя уже добавят в Совет директоров?  
— Потерпишь, — бросил Доффи, не отрываясь от бумаг.  
Ло мрачно принялся разглядывать его макушку.  
— У тебя залысины намечаются, — сообщил он, и Доффи ответил, не поднимая взгляда:  
— А ты мелкий мудила. Поверь, свою проблему я могу легко исправить, а вот твоя — уже на всю жизнь. Что ты подскочил, сядь, проверь списки оборудования еще раз. Если б знал, что тебе доучиваться в такой паршивой клинике, в жизни бы не решился вас спонсировать. Меня разорит благотворительность...  
Ло скрипнул зубами, но послушно сел и взял подвинутую к нему стопку бумаг.  
Идея с клиникой, как ни странно, принадлежала самому Доффи. В один из дней в клубе Ло застал его отчаянно ругающимся с братом: точнее, это Роси ругал Доффи на чем свет стоит и требовал немедленно послать Ло куда подальше.  
— Хватит засирать ему мозги, — шипел он. — Ты кого из него хочешь вырастить, убийцу? Как ты? Ты слепой и не видел, как Ло колбасило после твоей дурацкой выходки с почкой?  
— Это была выходка Монэ. Успокойся, — отвечал таким же шипением Доффи. Заметив за приоткрытой дверью Ло, он пожал плечами. — Можно приносить пользу Семье, и не убивая никого. Наоборот. Будет латать наших, когда потребуется. Тебя вот, с твоей ловкостью. И извращенными наклонностями.  
Роси дернул плечом, и Доффи продолжил говорить, делая вид, что не замечает замершего Ло:  
— Я как раз хотел купить небольшую частную клинику. Но войти в Совет крупной больницы — еще удачнее, там вечная суматоха с пациентами, можно будет привозить и забирать своих под шумок. Выбью пару личных палат. Перестанем вечно пачкать ванну кровью. Ло будет вытаскивать людей с того света. Я — загонять. Нормальное разделение труда. Не дергать же его каждый раз с дежурства: доучится, получит лицензию, дальше посмотрим.  
— Ты так вцепился в Ло, чтобы досадить мне? — тихо спросил Роси, и Доффи оскалился совсем по-звериному:  
— Почему ты считаешь, что я все делаю ради этого? — он резко выдохнул, успокаиваясь, его лицо просветлело. — Я тебя люблю. Но это не значит, что вся моя жизнь вертится только вокруг тебя, Роси. Ты слишком зациклился и судишь всех по себе. Попустись. Расслабься. Мне казалось, мы давно прошли этап «Ты убийца и чудовище».  
— Иногда мне кажется — лучше бы ты меня убил тогда, — так же негромко сказал Роси. Помолчал и добавил: — Ты умеешь отлично убеждать людей, уж я-то знаю. Не делай из Ло свою копию. Он — не ты. И я не хочу, чтобы еще один человек, который мне дорог, превратился в чудовище. Его ведь я тоже не смогу бросить.  
Он развернулся; Ло едва успел отскочить и скрыться за соседней дверью — попадаться Роси на глаза сейчас было чревато. Дождался, пока тот отойдет подальше, и вернулся в кабинет Доффи.  
— Спасибо за клинику, — нехотя пробормотал он.  
Доффи бросил на него такой взгляд, что Ло предпочел свалить и не отсвечивать пару дней.  
Вскоре прямо к нему домой заявился Шачи, притащивший с собой Пенгвина — тощего, плохо выбритого задрота в дурацкой шапке. Они уселись напротив Ло на продавленном диване, Шачи откашлялся, а Пенгвин, не особо тушуясь, сходу заявил:  
— В общем, я нарыл кое-чего про этот твой «Фламинго». У вас работы не найдется?  
Шачи ткнул его локтем в бок, подпирающий стенку Ло закатил глаза.  
— Слушай, у меня друган еще есть, Бепо, — продолжил как ни в чем не бывало Пенгвин. — Офигенный чувак, в компах шарит! Сидит сейчас, правда, но скоро должен выйти. Не поверишь, ограбил кондитерскую!  
— Вы все отлично впишетесь, — скрипучим голосом прокомментировал Ло, и Пенгвин засиял, а догадливый — и знающий Ло куда дольше — Шачи стал приятно бледным.  
Жизнь неслась так стремительно, что было не продохнуть. Ло выкраивал время между дежурствами и операциями, чтобы заскочить в клуб, но Роси упорно избегал его, не здороваясь и отворачиваясь при редких встречах, пока Ло не выдержал и не схватил его за руку.  
— Может, выпьем кофе? Или вина? — предложил он, и Роси раздраженно скинул его ладонь.  
— Не понимаю, чему ты радуешься, — отрезал он. — Тебе грозит срок, если все всплывет наружу.  
— У меня теперь есть свои люди в тюрьме, — улыбнулся Ло, но Роси не оценил шутку и только сильней завелся.  
— Ты считаешь это отличным развлечением, я погляжу. Это не детский праздник, Ло. Ты по уши в дерьме.  
— Зато вместе с тобой, — огрызнулся он. — Что не так? Ты же сказал, что желаешь мне добра. Я у тебя на глазах — удобно присматривать, чтобы не натворил дел, контролируемый ущерб, чем плохо?  
Роси только молча покачал головой.  
Ло чувствовал себя связанным по рукам и ногам: вот он, этот яркий, желанный свет, так близко, у самого лица, но дотянуться до него невозможно.  
Жалея о том, что вообще пошел сегодня в клуб вместо того, чтобы хоть раз в неделю нормально поспать, он лениво плелся по коридору, пока не увидел открытую дверь в одну из комнат. Внутри обнаружился Доффи, мрачно взирающий на исполинского размера траходром, заваленный густо-багровыми метровыми розами.  
— Переговоры с испанцами сорвались, — тяжело вздохнул он. — Черт, столько денег спустили зря. Тебе розы, случайно, не нравятся?  
— Знаешь такой анекдот... — начал вполголоса Ло, и Доффи тут же повеселел:  
— Доктор, это вам?  
Он рассмеялся и внимательно поглядел на Ло. Стекла очков поблескивали как два полукруглых лезвия.  
— Заебался, — честно признался Ло и потер лицо. — Что мне с ним делать? По голове ударить? Снотворное вколоть и связать?  
Доффи зааплодировал; Ло почувствовал, как собственное лицо вытягивается.  
— Ты же не серьезно? — уточнил он, уже зная ответ.  
Доффи гнусно заржал:  
— Иди отсюда. Через полчаса вернешься, захвати шампанское в ведерке. Испачкаю руки ради тебя, молокосос, так и быть.  
Ло не помнил, как провел эти бесконечные минуты. Сходил в бар, потрепался о чем-то с Гладиусом, что-то рассказал Детке — о чем? Что? Он не помнил произнесенных слов уже спустя пару секунд. Сердце билось часто и гулко, ладони стали влажными от пота — он едва не выронил чертово запотевшее ведро и порадовался тому, что сегодня не надо держать в руках скальпель.  
Ло замер перед дверью, перевел дух, перехватил ведро поудобнее и толкнул ее локтем.  
— Закрой. Сквозняк, — лениво велел Доффи.  
Ло медленно опустил шампанское на пол, повернулся и запер дверь. Потом прижался к ней мокрым лбом и сосчитал до десяти.  
— Ну, ты идешь? Мы заждались.  
Ло развернулся, и его повело; ноги сами несли к постели, заваленной смятыми цветами.  
Это не было пошло: идиот, рассыпавший розы, не удосужился оставить только лепестки, поэтому стебли с шипами впивались в светлую кожу, в нескольких местах проступили темно-красные капли; со стороны казалось, что кровь из неглубоких царапин затопила все простыни.  
Крепко привязанный к столбикам кровати Роси лежал неподвижно, натянутый как готовая порваться струна. Он тяжело, хрипло дышал через нос, рот был заткнут резиновым кляпом. Ло смотрел на напряженный живот, мягкие светлые завитки в паху, полувставший член, поджарые длинные ноги и хотел поцеловать каждый клочок покрытой шрамами и порезами кожи.  
Он облизал пересохшие губы и склонился над Роси, провел пальцами по щеке, тронул кляп и придвинулся ближе. Лизнул соленую от пота шею, и Роси дернулся, уходя от прикосновений. Ло скосил глаза: теперь член у того стоял, прижимаясь к животу.  
— Ты же хочешь, — прошептал Ло, и Роси прикрыл глаза, а потом покачал головой из стороны в сторону. — Хочешь не так? Можно я тебя поцелую?  
Тот снова отрицательно помотал головой.  
— Знаешь, кто никогда не целуется? Проститутки, — протянул стоящий за спиной Доффи, и сквозь насмешку в его голосе сквозило плохо скрываемое напряжение.  
— Я его принял за хастлера в первый раз, — признался Ло, и затылка коснулся приглушенный смешок:  
— Роси, этого ты мне не рассказывал!  
Роси уставился на них полным ненависти взглядом.  
— Я больше не могу, — тихо сказал Ло и стянул футболку через голову. — Я тебя так хочу, что просто умру. Сдохну. Поэтому сейчас мы трахнемся, а что будет потом — по хрен. Хочешь, посади меня, хочешь, убей. Не могу больше, не могу, не могу...  
Он лег рядом с Роси, потерся о его бедро стояком через джинсы, провел языком по свежей царапине на предплечье — и Роси мелко задрожал.  
Ло сглотнул и с усилием вытащил из его рта кляп.  
— Уходи, — прохрипел Роси. — Уходи, Ло. Я хочу, чтобы ты ушел.  
— Почему ты врешь мне? — спросил Ло с тоской, и тот отвел глаза. — Чего ты боишься? Я никогда не стану таким, как он. Я — это я. Все, что у нас есть общего — мы оба тебе дороги. И оба тебя любим.  
— Отлично, ты уже подслушиваешь за дверью, — выдохнул Роси недовольно, резко отвернувшись.  
— Скоро начну за ней дрочить.  
— У него скоро крыша поедет. И у меня. Твоя уже давно тронулась, — едко заметил Доффи и спросил непринужденным тоном: — Никто не хочет шампанского? Лед тает.  
— Развяжите меня, мудаки, — бросил Роси, и Ло сперва хотел снова начать с ним спорить, но потом всмотрелся в лихорадочно горящее лицо и с восторгом понял: тот сдается.  
Доффи протянул ему нож и невозмутимо пошел к двери.  
— Ну, дальше вы и сами разберетесь, — заявил он и вытащил из ведерка бутылку.  
— Вернись, — велел Роси, пока Ло разрезал веревку на запястьях. — Ты все это затеял — значит, будешь смотреть. Вы все равно трахаетесь друг с другом, я не слепой. Вы что, нарочно довести меня хотели? Чтоб я сдурел от ревности?  
— Нет. Но, судя по твоей реакции, отлично получилось, — хмыкнул Доффи и резким ударом по дну бутылки выбил пробку.  
Пена полилась по его пальцам. Ло с усилием отвел взгляд, засунул нож в карман и толкнул Роси ладонью в грудь, заставив снова лечь на спину.  
— Давай ему отомстим, — шепнул он. Скинул ботинки, стянул джинсы и сел на Роси верхом. Наклонился к лицу, поцеловал в припухшие губы. — Пусть ревнует. Пусть бесится. Покажем ему, как хорошо нам может быть.  
Роси посмотрел на него из-под ресниц — в его глазах было столько злости и обиды, столько жара и похоти, столько жизни, что Ло плавился под этим взглядом. А потом начал плавиться под руками, которые провели по бокам, жестко обхватили член, сжали яйца в горсти.  
Ло вскрикнул и приподнялся, сплюнул на пальцы, сунул между ягодиц.  
— А я думал, ты подготовился, — фыркнул Роси и оттолкнул его руку.  
Он растягивал Ло долго, трахая двумя, потом — тремя пальцами, и Ло заходился стонами, чувствуя, что от каждого движения готов вот-вот спустить. Наконец Роси перестал мучить его, вытащил пальцы и стиснул их на бедре Ло, другой ладонью сжал основание своего члена — и Ло опустился, прикусив губу. Он рвано выдохнул, пытаясь расслабиться; член входил медленно, поясницу сводило, и Ло готов был уже заорать от боли, когда услышал тихое:  
— Ты такой красивый.  
Он всхлипнул, качнул бедрами, оперся ладонями о грудь Роси и начал двигаться вверх-вниз. Взгляд Роси стал темным, диким; Ло задыхался, цеплялся пальцами за неровные полоски шрамов, царапал их, заставляя Роси вздрагивать; вздрагивал сам, когда тот проводил ладонью по его лицу, убирая налипшие волосы, или осторожно тер соски.  
Он делал все неторопливо, будто совсем отвык, и Ло изнывал от желания сделать ему хорошо, еще лучше, лучше всего на свете.  
— Роси, — прохрипел он, и тот сел на постели, крепко обхватил Ло за бедра и насадил на себя раз, второй — и Ло закричал, кончая.  
Роси уложил его рядом — пара шипов тут же впились в задницу, но Ло было уже плевать.  
— Неплохо, — раздалось от двери хрипло, и Ло обессиленно прикрыл глаза.  
Роси заворочался, зашуршали цветы, скрипнули пружины матраса. Ло моргнул и дернулся, поняв, что Роси вытащил из валяющихся рядом джинсов нож и сам избавился от пут на ногах.  
— Черт со мной. Но вот за то, что втянул во все это Ло, ты ответишь, — проговорил он пугающе спокойно, направляясь к Доффи.  
Тот запрокинул голову и пил из бутылки, вино текло по подбородку и шее, рубашка стремительно становилась мокрой.  
— Вообще-то он сам на тебя запал, мистер хастлер, — сообщил он, оторвавшись от выпивки. Роси замер напротив, дыша тяжело, со свистом. Его член все еще стоял, яйца поджались.  
Доффи отшвырнул бутылку, дернул ворот рубашки вниз, выдирая пуговицы.  
— Ну, давай, — сказал он негромко. Засмеялся, но его смех был обжигающе колким и искусственным как сухой лед. — Отомсти. Отомсти мне за него. Давай, Роси.  
Тот скривился и прижал лезвие к его груди, прямо над пересекающим живот свежим розовым рубцом.  
— Ты издеваешься? Я его так хорошо зашил! Роси, прекрати, — вскинулся Ло, но Доффи оскалился и покачал головой.  
— Отдыхай. Мы разберемся. Давай, Роси. Ну же. Тебе так хочется.  
— Вы заебали решать, чего мне хочется, — прохрипел он и с силой провел ножом.  
Ло, оглушенный, выпотрошенный всем происходящим, смотрел на сочащуюся из пореза кровь и не мог пошевелиться.  
— Давай еще, — весело шепнул Доффи, и Роси приставил нож к его ключице, а потом прерывисто вздохнул и опустил руку.  
— Не могу. Я не могу, — проговорил он с изумлением в голосе.  
— Я тоже не могу, Роси, — тихо ответил тот. — Я делал это для тебя столько лет. Сначала было забавно, не спорю. Потом нет. Хватит. К черту, очнись. Ты наказал достаточно и себя, и меня. И Ло. Иди ко мне. Да, я чудовище. И ты сам меня выбрал. Потому что захотел. Тебя никто не заставляет, Роси. И ты никого не заставляй, будь добр.  
Роси слушал его, глядя на стекающие по загорелому животу капли. Тишина была такой же густой и вязкой; выпавший из разжавшихся пальцев нож вспорол ее и упал на пол с глухим стуком. Роси прикрыл глаза, качнулся — и уткнулся лбом в невредимую кожу над ключицей.  
— Уебки, — прохрипел Ло и наконец смог сесть. — Идите сюда, я вам сейчас мастер-класс проведу. Трансплантация сердец в полевых условиях. Зачем они вам, в самом деле, твари вы бессердечные...  
— Кажется, мы его довели, — обрадовался Доффи, и Роси тут же вскинулся:  
— Ты довел.  
— Мы, мы, — покачал головой Доффи, и Роси согласно вздохнул.  
Сперва они вертели Ло, как тряпичную куклу; Роси ласково гладил по напряженным плечам, Доффи, конечно же, не забыл прихватить бутылку и долго поил Ло шампанским изо рта в рот, пока не залил всю постель. Ло раздраженно отпихнул его, прошипел, что тому надо писать методички: сто способов, как убить человека попыткой сделать искусственное дыхание. Он отполз на край кровати и мрачно смотрел, как они целуются, еще не растеряв недавней злости, потом оттолкнул Роси и жадно припал к порезу на груди Доффи, вылизывал его, дурея от металлического вкуса на языке. Потом он отсасывал лежащему на спине Доффи, пока Роси трахал того в рот, дергая за волосы.  
— Как же здорово, когда вы оба затыкаетесь, — прохрипел Роси между толчками и через секунду оказался прижат к постели, и ругался так грязно, что у Ло встал через минуту.  
Вокруг были жар и нежность, и свет, который горел ярко и ровно. Ло задыхался в темноте зажмуренных век, открывал глаза и видел свои маяки.  
Доффи принес еще шампанского, Роси что-то тихо выговаривал брату, рассеяно гладя Ло по голове, пока Доффи не нахмурился и не сказал:  
— Ну все, хватит.  
— В самом деле, хватит, Доффи, — укоризненно ответил Роси.  
И улыбнулся. Очень недобро. 

***  
— Зачем ты его сдал?  
День был погожий и теплый; чем ярче светило солнце, тем гаже становилось настроение Ло. Вокруг их скамейки в парке с криком носились дети, и Ло дал себе слово узнать свежие расценки на трансплантологию. Роси помолчал, вертя в руках стаканчик с кофе. Из ближайшей урны торчала свернутая газета, на первой странице виднелось «Раскрыта чудовищная тайна про...»  
— Я не сдавал, — сказал он терпеливо, но в голосе все равно сквозила обида. Ло перевел на него недоверчивый взгляд, и Роси раздраженно добавил: — У него, оказывается, все это время был свой человек в полиции. Вот же сволочь. Доффи решил баллотироваться в мэры. Для этого нужна мощная предвыборная кампания, а Доффи не разменивается.  
— Но его же не выберут? — с ужасом спросил Ло. Потом одернул себя, но было поздно: Роси уловил панические нотки и довольно усмехнулся.  
— Нет, конечно. Но шум будет страшный. А пока шумят, Доффи даст сотню интервью, заведет новых друзей, выведет еще часть бизнеса из тени через партнеров. Из Европы уже прилетел Требол. Ты с ним познакомишься, — пообещал он. — Доффи втихую сольет нескольких мудаков, чтобы окончательно заручиться поддержкой властей. Его безоговорочно оправдают. Короче, когда следующие выборы в Сенат?  
— Блядь, — с чувством сказал Ло и потер лицо рукой. — Давай не будем за него залог вносить? Лучше снимем президентский люкс в отеле на неделю.  
— Тебе учиться надо, — ответил Роси и вдруг оживился: — Слушай, не хочешь попасть в Куантико? Медэксперты всегда ценятся!  
— Блядь!  
Роси обиженно уткнулся в стаканчик, Ло прикрыл глаза и откинулся на спинку скамейки.  
— Слушай, — проворчали над ухом. — А за сколько ты хотел меня снять тогда?  
— Угадай, — предложил Ло и глумливо улыбнулся.  
— Я бы не стал брать с тебя денег.  
— Ты мне еще и приплатил тогда! Хастлер-Робин Гуд. Берет деньги у богатых клиентов и дает бедным.  
— Какое же ты все-таки чудовище.  
Ло быстро бросил взгляд на Роси: мерзавец сидел со скорбным лицом, но глаза смеялись.  
— Редкое, — веско сказал Роси, и Ло пожал плечами.  
— Я знаю еще одно такое же. В неволе сейчас содержится, правда. Пойдем тыкать палочкой между прутьями вольера?  
— Двух чудовищ хватит. Больше не надо, — рассмеялся наконец Роси, и Ло кивнул.  
— Хватит. Вполне. Этому миру — точно.  
— Мне тоже.


End file.
